


Come Around Again

by momma_66



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Johnny's mind skirted over the image of Robby on the ground. Johnny was a mountain of shit. Everything was completely fucked up.Coda to 3x10Written for a prompt at cobrakaikink
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Come Around Again

**Author's Note:**

> [So... Johnny got hurt a little worse, mentally and physically, than he let on when Kreese choked him. But kept quiet about it After all the Drama they all end up back at the Larouso's trashed house. Patching up Sam and Miguel and putting them to bed. Cleaning up the mess. It's only after that that Danny and Amanda have a chance to take a closer look at Johnny.](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=160190#cmt160190)
> 
> There is a half of a suicidal thought but Ik I should still warn.

He was so fucking cold. He's been cold since Kreese put his arm around his neck. He kept it together at the dojo, barely. Still high on adrenaline. Kept it together as Miguel helped him into a vehicle, Johnny insisted over and over that he didn't need to go to the hospital. And when LaRusso had objected, Johnny reminded everyone that Daniel went through a glass window.

Amanda and Daniel had taken care of the kids and Johnny felt icy tendrils down his spine, his mind skirting over the image of Robby on the ground. He was a mountain of shit. Everything was completely fucked up.

He was the biggest fuck up of them all. It'd be better if he just-

"Johnny?" His body reacted before his brain could process, when Daniel's hand came down on his shoulder, Johnny couldn't stop the flinch. "Hey there," Daniel could have been talking to a startled horse for how soft and gentle he sounded in that moment. "It's just me."

Johnny didn't even try to stop the hysterical noise that slipped between his lips. Like Johnny Lawrence's subconscious _cared_ who was touching him. He could still feel Kreese's hold across his neck, his stomach churned. 

"Johnny," he winced, Amanda's voice was so loud, "are you going to be sick?"

Johnny managed to shake his head, keeping his head in his hands. He didn't want either of them to see him so fucking weak. He felt a burning sensation climb his throat. He hadn't felt like this in _years_ , too much time spent too drunk to care.

"Hey," there was fucking Daniel "too calm" LaRusso, "what do you need from us?"

"To leave me the fuck alone!" Johnny growled, even as his brain screamed, _'Don't you fucking_ dare _, Daniel!"_ He heard rustling and movement and thought for one horrible moment they had listened to him. 

"You're safe, Johnny," Daniel's voice broke over the rushing, howling sound that had engulfed his mind. "You're safe." Daniel touched his arm again, Johnny flinched again and guilt washed over him. He was a complete fuck, a waste. Piece of shit. And-

Robby wasn't safe. That vice grip against his neck tightened. Robby was in the middle of the snake pit. And it was _all Johnny's fault_. 

"Johnny, I need you to breathe," It was Amanda now. "C'mon hunny," she eased his hand away from his face and placed it gently against her own chest. "See, breathe with me, sweetie." Johnny felt a sob working its way up his chest. When was the last time someone called him _sweetie_.

"That's it," Amanda kept up her gentle reassurances.

"Daniel?" he gasped, feeling like an absolute pussy for wanting the other man. Amanda shushed him. Johnny had no idea how long he sat there with his head bowed, eyes closed matching his breathing to Amanda's. 

"You need to get it together," Amanda whispered, her voice stern. Johnny flinched, "no baby, I'm not talking to you." She soothed him with a hand to his shoulder, running down his elbow to his forearm.

Daniel was back, his calm voice, "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

It felt good, to be touched. As long as Daniel or Amanda didn't pull away. And one of them was always there, with a soft word or gentle hand. Johnny had no idea how long he sat there between the two.

Finally Daniel said, "let's get you to bed."

Johnny would joke that he wasn't that kind of girl but he already knew he was asking Daniel to stay. "Don't-don't leave me alone." The, "please?" was choked.

"Whatever you need, Johnny." And it wasn't the same as Amanda's endearments but it sounded like one to Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to fill at least 1 prompt a day at [cobrakaikink](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/) during the fill-a-thon, I have failed that challenge...
> 
> So far 😏


End file.
